


Drink to This

by therumjournals



Series: This Is Us [6]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach go drinking with the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink to This

Chris was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He checked the peephole as he fastened the last button, and pulled the door open with a grin.

“Karl!”

“Hey, Chris,” Karl said with a smile as he stepped inside to give Chris a hug.

“How’ve you been, man?” Chris asked, closing the door behind him. Karl gave Chris’s shirt an appraising look, raised an eyebrow, and reached out to undo another button from the top. He nodded, satisfied, winked at Chris, and said, “Zach’ll like it, trust me.”

Chris rolled his eyes and considered buttoning it again. It was his opinion that if Zach liked something, it was automatically under suspicion. However, Karl was currently rocking the same style, and looking damn good doing it, so Chris shrugged and left the button undone.

“You’re the first one here, so have a seat. I’ll grab us some drinks.”

Karl looked dubiously at the sofa. "Did you have sex with Quinto on that couch?"

"Would that be a problem?"

Karl looked around the room, pausing on the gray chair.

"You're not gonna want to sit there."

Karl rolled his eyes. "Floor?"

"Nope."

"Is there anywhere I can sit in this apartment that has not been blessed by your sacred union?"

Chris laughed and looked around. "The kitchen counter?" He glanced at his watch. "You've got a few hours left until we plan to bless that one."

Karl groaned and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Chris got an evil glint in his eye and Karl's face took on a look of horror as he stepped quickly away. He eyed the wall as if it had personally offended him, then turned the same expression on Chris.

"Good lord, I knew you two were a couple of oversexed horndogs on your own. It didn't even occur to me the potential impact of the two of you together!"

"I don’t know why you’re being so squeamish, Karl. I know for a fact that you ate dinner off of Zach's dining room table last week."

Karl made a vomiting motion and headed for the kitchen, mumbling something about needing a drink.

John was the next to arrive. “Am I the first one here?” he asked, glancing around.

"Karl won’t leave the kitchen. He's upset because Zach and I had sacred unions on every available surface in this apartment."

"Except this one," Karl yelled from his seat on the counter.

Chris looked at his watch. "You've got three hours, Karl," he yelled back.

John rolled his eyes and headed for the fridge. “I don’t know what you’re so upset about, Karl,” he said as he checked out the beer selection. “I mean, you ate dinner at our dining room table last week, and lord knows how many times Kerri and I have-“

“John! Stop!” Karl pinched the bridge of his nose. “I feel dirty. I need a shower.”

“You can use mine,” Chris said. “No, wait. No, you can’t.”

“I hate you all.”

“Hello?” They heard Zoe’s voice calling from the living room.

“Oh thank god,” said Karl, hopping off the counter. “Zoe! Please help me, I’m being assaulted with images that I will never be able to unsee!”

“Hi Karl!” Zoe gave him a warm hug. “Chris! Oh my god, I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since you and Zach started doing it!” Chris hugged her, blushing, as Karl groaned beside them.

Anton walked in through the open door. “Hey guys!” he said cheerfully.

“Anton, what’s your opinion of Chris and Zach’s sex life?” Karl asked. Anton made a distressed face and turned around to walk out, but his departure was halted abruptly as Karl grabbed the back of his shirt. “You’re my man, then. Come on, let’s get you a drink.”

“Where’s Zach?” asked Zoe.

“He should be here any minute now, and I guarantee you he’ll start bitching the moment he comes in.”

Before Zoe could ask why, the door opened and Zach walked in. Chris let him work his way through the group before he went in for a hug. Zach kissed him lightly on the lips and kept an arm slung around his waist as he smiled apologetically at the group. “Sorry guys, I have no idea why Chris made everyone meet at his apartment, when the bar we’re going to is only ten minutes away,” he said, shaking his head. Chris gave Zoe an “I told you so” look, as Zach continued. “I told him we’re not in college anymore, so we don’t have to ‘pregame’, we can actually just ‘go out’, but I don’t think he believes me.”

Chris nudged him with his hip. “Zach has this weird thing about wanting me to leave my apartment sometimes. I don’t know. I don’t get it.”

“Yes, and I think I’ve actually _succeeded_ in getting you to go out with me, what, twice in the past two months? Not counting my place?”

“Well, yeah,” Chris said through his teeth, “because when we’re _out_ , we can’t mmmfff,” he was cut off by Zach’s hand over his mouth.

“Ha ha, okay, let’s try not to send everyone running _right_ away,” said Zach. “What?” he asked to the looks everyone was giving them.

“You guys are so married,” said John.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘precious’,” Zoe added.

“I think the word is sickening,” Karl grumbled.

“Oh my god, you totally can’t talk, Mr. Romance,” said Chris. “ _How_ many roses did you get Nat for Valentines Day?”

“How many roses are there in New Zealand?” Zach asked in response..

“Yeah, well, I can talk,” added Anton, “and you guys are disgusting. It’s like, get a room.”

“Apparently, they need an entire apartment,” said Karl. “Oh, come on!” he exclaimed as Chris and Zach started making out and feeling each other up for show.

“But seriously guys, why are we still at Chris’s apartment and not at a bar?” Anton asked, draining the last of his beer.

“See!” said Zach, pulling away from Chris and taking him by the hand. “I’m not the only one.”

Zoe sighed in disappointment, as though she would have been perfectly content to stand there watching Chris and Zach go at it all night.

“Oh please,” Chris scoffed. “Anton only wants to go to a bar because he’s only been able to get into a bar for, like, a month.”

“Whatever, Pine, I’ve been getting into bars for years.”

“I meant, without having to offer sexual favors to cougars,” Chris clarified.

“Oh. Yeah, in that case, woohoo, I’m 21!”

**

Chris had to admit that Zach had chosen well, a bar with a cozy, private booth and a waitress whose only job, it seemed, was to keep bringing Anton shots. Chris was up against Zach’s side, basking in the warm press of his body and the vibrations of Zach’s laughter running through him. He marveled at the spike of desire that still shot through him whenever Zach’s hand brushed against his knee.

“Hey Chrissy, pass me the salsa?” Zach asked, pulling Chris out of his content reverie.

“He calls you Chrissy?” Zoe asked, grinning between the two of them.

“No, he does not,” Chris said, with a glare in Zach’s direction.

Zach pouted at him. “You called me Zachy once. I thought it was a thing.”

“It’s not a thing.”

“I think it should be a thing.”

“It’s not a thing, Zachy.”

“If you can call me Zachy, I should be able to call you-“

“Veto,” Chris said, cutting him off.

“I’ll veto your ass,” Zach shot back.

“No you won’t.”

“No. I won’t.”

“They truly are adorable, aren’t they?” muttered Karl.

Zoe nodded, smiling. Anton looked like he wanted to barf all over their happiness. John started humming Beyonce and pointing to his hand. Zach suggested drunk-dialing JJ, and Chris squeezed his leg under the table in silent gratitude for the change of subject as everyone pulled out their phones.

**

John and Karl were in the midst of a heated debate about the perfect nacho when Zach leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I want to ride you like a fucking cowboy."

Chris choked on his beer and kicked Zach under the table.

Zach grinned and inched closer, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Chris' neck. "I want to lose it all over your chest, without even touching myself."

Chris bit his lip to keep from groaning and dropped his head back with a resounding smack against the wall. He was flushed and breathing hard, his dick throbbing under the table, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"You okay, Chris?" John asked, interrupting Karl’s hateful tirade against black olives. "Because you look like you just got strangled by a Vulcan."

Chris shot him a glare.

"Did you just come in your pants?" Anton asked, ever subtle.

Chris shook his head wildly. "Will someone please engage Zach in conversation," he ground out, ducking from under Zach's arm and scooting closer to the table. It wasn't like he could get up and leave, not with the boner he was sporting. He would have thought the tight jeans would be good for something, but apparently there was nothing that could restrain this beast.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Karl announced, when the waitress dropped off another round of shots. Everyone grabbed their drinks and looked at Karl expectantly. “A toast,” Karl began with a smirk, “to Chris and Zach…keeping it in their pants.”

Chris and Zach looked at each other for a second before simultaneously setting their shotglasses down on the table without drinking.

“You might try toasting to something that has at least a small chance of happening?” suggested Zoe.

“A toast to JJ not firing the lot of us when he listens to his voicemail,” John said.

There was a universal murmur of approval for the idea, and laughter around the table as they raised their glasses.

Zach was lifting his shot to his lips when Chris leaned over to whisper in his ear. "This one's on me," he said, using his most seductive voice, "because you'll be drinking the next one _off_ of me."

It was Zach’s turn to choke, the tequila burning his throat as he coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Chris calmly took his shot, chuckling as he set down the glass, enjoying the dark look Zach was giving him, that mixture of annoyance and lust that usually meant he could expect some ripped clothing and an orgasm or two in his near future.

“Let’s go,” Zach whispered urgently, bumping Chris’s leg to get him to scoot out of the booth.

“What? No.”

“Come on, _comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon_!”

Chris grinned. “But Zachy! I thought you wanted to go _out_! You wouldn’t want to just spend the entire night in my _apartment_ , would you?!”

“Listen, _Chrissy_ ,” Zach murmured in his ear. “I’m so hard right now that my dick could cut glass. If you don’t put your cock in me in the next twenty minutes, I’m pretty sure I can get Karl to take me into the bathroom, wrap his big, strong Kiwi hand around my-“

“HEY, well, would you look at the time,” Chris said, or tried to, only it came out as more of a squeak, and he was dragging Zach out of the booth by the wrist.

Zach followed him, half turning to say something to the rest of the table about their sudden departure. What probably started out as a coherent thought came out something like “Friends good, Chris, I, yeah, g’night!” before he turned back to limp uncomfortably the rest of the way to the door.

They slid into the backseat of a waiting towncar, vibrating with energy. Zach slid his hand across the seat to grab hold of Chris’s, mostly so he wouldn’t rip his pants off and jump him right then and there. Chris seemed to have the same idea. He squeezed Zach’s hand tightly and gave him a desperate look.

“Any interest in forgoing body shots in favor of towncar handjobs?”

“Not a chance.” Chris squeezed his hand even harder, and Zach laughed. “Do we need to stop and pick up some tequila?” he asked.

“Zach. Come on. You think I haven’t been fully stocked for body shots at a moment’s notice since the last time you made that particular comment to me?”

“Are you serious? You went out and got tequila after that night?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“That is so mmmfff-“ Chris muffled him with a hand over his mouth.

“I swear to God, Zach. Wanting you to do body shots off of me is _not_ adorable. It may be hot, it’s definitely sexy, but it is in no way adorable.” He gave Zach a challenging look and took his hand away.

“I was going to say hot,” Zach said defensively.

“No, you weren’t.”

Zach grinned and refused to meet Chris’s eyes. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Fucker.”

“So if you’ve had all these supplies, please tell me why the fuck we haven’t already done this?”

“Probably because you keep distracting me. With your dick.”

“Oh right. There is that.”

**

Chris had his fly undone and was pulling his shirt over his head before Zach even got the door closed behind them.

“Jesus, Chris, take it easy!”

“Take it easy?” Chris asked in disbelief, kicking his shoes off, “How am I supposed to take it easy when you’ve been whispering filthy things into my ear all night? Seriously, Zach, I’ve had a boner for like two hours. That’s got to be some sort of medical risk.” His hands were on Zach now, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging at his shirt. Zach lifted his arms compliantly, but as soon as Chris yanked his shirt off, he lunged for him, capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss, one hand fisted in his hair while he traced the muscular, smooth skin of Chris’s back with the other. Chris moaned in pleasant surprise as Zach pressed their erections together through their half-undone jeans. He slid his hands down to grip Zach’s ass, guiding him toward the kitchen without breaking contact. Chris felt delirious with lust, and his eyes were half closed as they stumbled into the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Chris breathed, “fuck, how is it even possible for me to be so turned on by you, Zach?”

“Don’t question it,” Zach murmured, smiling against his neck before he sucked a gentle mark into his skin.

Chris pulled Zach toward the counter, closing his eyes as they kissed, trying to keep his tongue as far in Zach’s mouth as possible while he simultaneously scrabbled blindly at the nearest cabinet door. “Mmff,” he said into Zach’s mouth, then “tequila” as Zach’s lips moved down his neck. Zach was tonguing his nipple as Chris stretched to grab the bottle from the cabinet, but when the handle of tequila smacked onto the counter with a thump, Zach had to look up and laugh.

“Jesus Christ, how many body shots did you think we’d be doing?”

Chris blushed predictably and shrugged. “I just thought, you know…we might like it and want to do it again sometime,” he said.

Zach looked at him, his expression serious, before he grabbed Chris’s face with both hands and pressed their lips together again. Chris was pretty sure Zach was mumbling the word “adorable” into his mouth, but Zach’s tongue felt amazing against his so he let it slide.

“Chris?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Keep getting naked.”

Chris didn’t need further instruction. His pants and boxers were on the floor in seconds flat and he was heaving himself up onto the counter.

“What are you doing?”

“You told me to get naked!”

“I didn’t tell you to put your bare ass on the counter where you regularly prepare food!”

“Zach.” Chris turned sideways and lay down along the length of the counter with his hands behind his head and his feet propped on the edge of the sink. “Stop talking and pour tequila all over me.”

“Hnngh.”

“Oh my god, don’t put the salt there! Or the lemon!” Chris shrieked, twisting out of the way as Zach’s fingers tightened on a lemon slice.

Zach huffed in frustration. “I thought I you wanted me to lick it off!”

“Well, yeah, but not _there_! Do you have any idea how much that would sting?”

“Can I salt your nipples then?”

Chris considered the suggestion. “Yeah, okay,” he said, nodding.

A pained expression crossed Zach’s face. “I can’t decide what’s worse, the fact that I just asked that question, or the fact that you answered it with a straight face.”

“I don’t know, but I love us,” Chris said with a grin.

Zach leaned down to give him a kiss and smile back. “I love us, too.”

“Good. Now stop talking and salt me up.”

Zach leaned down over Chris’s bare chest to swirl his tongue lewdly across one of Chris’s pert, pink nipples. Chris moaned and arched his back, his fingers curling against the smooth counter.

“You’re not going to last five seconds,” Zach observed, sprinkling salt onto the damp patch of skin.

“Yeah, no shit, why don’t you hurry up and _fuh-uck_ ,” Chris gasped again, as Zach clamped his lips over Chris’s other nipple and sucked lightly, instantly rendering him incoherent. Zach flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nub, relishing the way Chris squirmed under his mouth. Finally he pulled off with a playful slurp and straightened up to shake some more salt onto Chris’s chest.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, and Zach was struck by a sudden insight – he grabbed the lemon slice and wedged it peel-side down between his lips.

“Damn,” Zach breathed, standing back to admire his handiwork, stretched out along the counter, naked, chest heaving and eyes bright with mischief and desire. “It’s like a Chris Pine buffet, laid out just for me.”

Chris gave a sexy moan of approval when Zach finally ( _finally_ ) reached for his own fly to yank his pants off, leaving them crumpled on the floor as he swung a long leg up over Chris’s torso and pulled himself gracefully onto the counter.

The preparation had momentarily tempered their arousal, but it came back full force as Zach settled over Chris, looking him up and down with a gaze so hot he felt himself break into a sweat.

Zach fumbled for the tequila, uncapping the full bottle and tipping it, slowly, slowly – a stream of tequila sloshed over Chris’s chest, dripping down the sides of his neck and pooling between his collar bones as his eyes widened in surprise.

“Fuck yes,” Zach murmured, not taking his eyes off of Chris as he set the bottle back on the counter and leaned down, a predatory gleam in his eye. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Chris’s nipple and licked, salt bursting across his tastebuds. His breath was cool on Chris’s flushed skin as he moved up just enough to slurp the tequila from the dip of Chris’s clavicle, and Chris fought to keep his body still, to contain the shiver of lust that threatened to rip through him. Then Zach was descending on his mouth, teeth bared, lips just brushing as he bit lightly at the lemon slice. Chris wanted the lemon gone, wanted Zach’s mouth on his, but he was pulling away with a wink and reaching for the tequila again.

Chris gasped as cool liquid splashed across his stomach and tried not to writhe as Zach mouthed at his other nipple, lips suctioning as his tongue flicked out to lick every trace of salt from his skin. Zach moved down his body, lapping at the tequila that lingered on his stomach, slurping at his belly button until they were both laughing. Zach stretched his body across Chris’s, propping himself up to hover just above him, and he leaned down to suck at the lemon. With a flick of his head, he flung the lemon to the side and slammed his mouth down against Chris’s, wet with saliva and open in desperate invitation. He pressed his tongue into Chris’s mouth, expecting sour but finding only sweet, Chris’s tongue dancing against his, eager and earnest and so deliciously Chris that his heart practically ached with love.

With his elbows on the counter, he curled his forearms around Chris’s head, pushing his fingers into soft hair as he flicked his tongue against a spiky-sour corner of Chris’s lips.

“Are you drunk?” Chris asked, when Zach pulled away to look into his eyes.

“Oh Chris,” Zach murmured breathily, leaning back down to kiss and nibble at his lips. “Don’t you know?” He nuzzled sweetly against his cheek. “You intoxicate me.”

Chris’s eyes fluttered shut and he arched his back as Zach pressed a trail of kisses down his neck. Then Zach sat up and Chris opened his eyes, dizzy with desire as Zach reached for the tequila again.

Chris’s eyes traced the ripple of Zach’s bicep as he lifted the handle of tequila to his lips. His gaze flicked to Zach’s throat as he took a long pull, watching, waiting for him to swallow, and his brows furrowed in confusion when Zach set down the bottle and leaned toward him again. Realization struck at the last moment, and he sealed his lips over Zach’s as the smooth sting of tequila filled his mouth. He swallowed hard and hoped he wouldn’t ruin this totally sexy moment by choking to death. Then it was down, burning in his belly, and Zach tipped his head back so Chris could lick a wide stripe up the column of his throat, the tang of sweat welcome on his tongue.

“Salt,” Chris breathed, and Zach smiled at him. “Need you, Zach,” Chris ground out, and Zach nodded, his expression serious now.

“Need you, too.”

Zach grabbed the condom and lube from the counter, his damp fingers slipping on the wrapper as he tried to tear it open. He hissed a curse and ripped it open with his teeth, catching Chris’s look of appreciation out of the corner of his eye. Zach kept his touch as light as possible as he slid the condom onto Chris’s dripping cock and followed it with a coating of lube. Then he was up on his knees and Chris wrapped a fist around his dick as Zach lowered himself, until the tip pressed hard against his hole.

“Fuck, Zach…are you sure?” Chris panted.

Zach nodded, his eyes sliding out of focus as he concentrated on pressing down, wiggling a little, and taking a deep breath as the head of Chris’s cock breached his entrance.

Tight heat clamped down around his sensitive tip, and Chris’s eyes widened at the sudden shock of pleasure that coursed through him. He let go and pushed himself up on his elbows so he could watch as his cock disappeared into Zach.

“So hot,” he murmured, then his eyes flicked up to Zach’s face. “You okay?” Zach’s eyes were glassy and he was biting his lips. He looked flushed and intense and gorgeous and…like he was in excruciating pain. “Zach?”

Zach gave him an unconvincing smile as he eased down another half inch. “S’okay…s’fine…ow,” he grunted as Chris’s hips jerked up involuntarily.

“Sorry!”

“No, it’s okay,” Zach said, breathing a little easier as the sting subsided. “Feels good.” Chris didn’t believe him, but then his hips brushed Zach’s ass and Chris was all the way inside, and his cock gave a hot, aching throb as Zach clenched around him.

They stayed like that for a moment before Zach shifted, lifting himself up a little and pressing back down, and Chris squeezed his eyes shut as the sudden friction sent sparks through his veins. When he opened his eyes, his hips were moving on their own, thrusting up in time with Zach’s steady rhythm.

Zach had a hand on his cock, and Chris batted it away, panting “Zach, you promised!”

“Yeah?” Zach asked, a breathy challenge. “You think you can make me come just like this?”

Chris nodded frantically and thrust up with abandon as Zach leaned back, resting a hand on the counter. Chris groaned at the sight, the play of Zach’s muscles beneath his skin, his abs glistening with sweat, flexing and tensing as he slammed onto Chris’s dick. Zach’s face was screwed up in concentration as Chris pounded into him, and he put his other hand down, shifting his weight until Chris’s desperate thrusts connected with his prostate.

Chris could hear the dishes rattling in the cabinets, mingling with the sound of his own harsh panting as he jerked his hips up off the counter. Zach moved against him, hot, slick friction pulling at his cock, and he closed his eyes as pleasure buzzed just beneath his straining, sweat-soaked abs. He felt Zach gasp and opened his eyes just in time to see the first ropey spurts of come arch into the air and splash hotly against his chest.

Chris gave a wordless shout as his orgasm barreled through him, spilling into Zach, his hips still thrusting on their own accord as the last drops of Zach’s release slid down to mingle with the tequila on his skin.

They stayed like that for a long minute, waiting to breathe, waiting until the room stopped spinning, and they smiled at each other with affection in their eyes.

“That was hot,” Zach said, when he could finally make his mouth form words.

“That was so fucking hot,” Chris agreed. “And I am possibly more uncomfortable that I’ve ever been in my life.”

Zach chuckled and groaned as he attempted to move, muscles cramping and knees slipping against the hard counter. He made it to the ground and helped Chris stand, let Chris cling to him as they leaned against the counter in a naked, damp embrace.

Zach ran his hands across Chris’s back, and Chris could feel love radiating from him like a warm blanket and knew that nothing needed to be said. Well, maybe one thing.

“Admit that we’ve had far more fun inside this apartment than outside of it,” he murmured, tangling his fingertips in the hair at Zach’s neck.

“Fine, yes, okay, you’re right,” Zach mumbled, punch-drunk and sleepy. He would have agreed to anything right then, and Chris knew it.

“So we never have to leave again?”

Chris felt a kiss and a smile against his shoulder. “You are ridiculous.”

“Let’s go shower.”

“Nooo,” Zach whined.

“Yesssss. I smell like a Mexican whorehouse.”

“But that’s my _favorite_!” Zach said, nuzzling against Chris’s ear.

Chris laughed and clung a little tighter. “You are ridiculous.”

*

Chris lingered in the shower until he was sure he’d washed the last of the tequila from his belly button. He dried off and stepped into his room to find Zach, still naked, sprawled across his unmade bed. His phone was in his hand, and he was grinning.

“What?” Chris asked cautiously. He recognized the look on Zach’s face, and he had every right to be suspicious.

Zach laughed and lifted up the covers, gesturing for Chris to climb in beside him. “Just got a drunk voicemail from Karl, with guest appearances by everyone. Pretty sure the gist of it was that they’re going to come over here and crash our private party after they close down the bar.”

“Tonight? Are you serious?” Chris asked, his mouth dropping open. “Jesus fucking– does it say ‘After Hours Club’ on my apartment door? I’m not even kidding.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fine. It’ll be great. We’ll take pictures of them vomiting on your shoes and threaten to post them on Twitter. It’ll be awesome.”

“ _Your_ shoes,” Chris corrected, not moving closer to the bed. “Maybe we should clean up?”

Zach raised an eyebrow. “Is Chris Pine turning down a _nap_? Holy shit, I never thought I’d see the day!”

“I’m just saying, the kitchen smells like jizz and looks like it got hit by a drunk, horny tornado.”

“And the look on Karl’s face will be absolutely priceless to behold. Now get in here and snuggle with me,” Zach said, shaking the blanket and wiggling his hips in a ridiculous and completely unsexy manner.

Chris rolled his eyes and climbed in.


End file.
